releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Heidi Morgan
Heidi Morgan is a witch and the leader of the Bloodfang Association. Appearance She has short red hair, and wears a luxurious finery and a mask to hide her identity.Chapter 536Chapter 537 Personality Heidi is a cruel and arrogant person, willing to go to any lengths to achieve her goal, even if it means killing innocents or even her own allies. She looked down on other non-combat Witches, seeing them as dogs. Background Heidi wishes to rule all witches but is unable to overcome Tilly's influence and leadership. In particular, the building of the Sleeping Spell gave Tilly a chance to manage all the other witches. Although some combat witches agree with Lady Heidi secretly, most of them don't want to confront Ashes.Chapter 541 Chronology While living in Wolfheart she secretly founded the Bloodfang Assosciation that recruited only combat type Witches. Those she deemed unworthy were sent away to other Witch Assosciations, or so she always claimed. Roland later realised the oddity of this statement, understanding that Witch groups were so secretive that they wouldn't keep in such close contact with each other, so as to prevent being compromised should the Church take one of them down. In reality she traded them to Noble's in exchange for her being able to recruit from their domains, putting them all in the same boat should the Church start searching so as to minimize the risk to herself. Annie being an example when she arrived with Iffy. During her recruitment process she always wore a mask to hide her identity. Her treatment of those she took in was harsh, indoctrinating them with the belief that to survive they had to become like beasts, where only the strong prevail. Young girls would be kept in groups and forced to compete brutally with each other for enough food, though it's not known if these measures went so far as to have them kill each other. After the Church took over Wolfheart, Heidi and her group were forced to flee to Sleeping Island, where they had originally refused Tilly's initial invitation before. They didn't plan to stay long, merely to slowly recruit other combat Witch's to her cause before returning to Wolfheart. But she underestimated how much support Tilly had, especially after Roland got involved, and the creation of the Sleeping Spell Guild that provided jobs and encouragement to non-combat Witches made Heidi realise that her own group was not as valuable or influential as she had hoped. Things started to fall apart even further when she attempted to subvert the support Tilly received from her brother Roland by sending two of her own (Iffy and Softfeathers) to Graycastle, hoping to reach a agreement with him. Instead though, unknown to her, both of them decided to quit Bloodfang and join the Union after seeing how much better the Witches there were treated. As Heidi was getting concerned about why they had not gotten word back yet, another fatal issue emerged - Annie had arrived on the island, though gravely ill and unconscious. Realising that she could expose Heidi as a traitor to her own kind, they took steps to try and have her eliminated before this happened. Unfortunately they were caught in the act as Shadow had created an illusion of Annie as part of Tilly's plan to expose Heidi's real nature, after Roland wrote to her about his suspicions concerning her sending of non-combat Witches to other groups. Realizing they'd been caught, she ran out of the building only to be confronted by Ashes, Andrea and Shadow who swiftly captured her. Afterwards she was brought to the Western Region and questioned by Roland and Nightingale, fully revealing the extent of her crimes. As a Witch of Sleeping Island, Tilly had the final say in her fate. After giving the order, Ashes strangled her to death in her cell. Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belonged to the summoning type. Awakening "Power of Pulverizing" (Implosion Inducement): Within 10 steps from her, she can cause fatal damages to anything hollow, whether they are living things or vessels, by making them collapse from the inside. This kind of collapse won't be affected by any other factors, as no matter what kind of vessels she used her power to affect, they would collapse. A wooden one would be crushed, while a metal one would be squashed. For living being, their abdominal cavity and thoracic cavity, would also collapse and squeeze the soft inner organs out.Chapter 591Chapter 596 Relationships Bloodfang Association Tilly Wimbledon Trivia * While she appeared for the first time in Chapter 537 as a flashback/dream, her official appearance in the story is in Chapter 589. Quotes * Heidi: "My child, this is the inspiration the God sends to us: Witches must act like the beasts in order to survive in the oppression. And strong combat witches will naturally become the symbol of the entire race,..." * [[Iffy|'Iffy']]: ...hesitantly asked, "What, what if there is sufficient food for every single wolf?" * Heidi: "In that case, they're no longer the wolves," Heidi laughed and said, "but dogs". References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Bloodfang Association Category:Nobles Category:Royal Family Category:Kingdom of Wolfheart Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists